


Exceeding The Quota

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: DFS make a home visit and Blake meets more of the family.





	Exceeding The Quota

 

Yev and Blake sat side by side on the sofa with Mickey pacing back and forth in front of them. Ian was sitting on the chair by the window, looking out for the arrival of their visitor. 

“Do not, under _any_ circumstances, let on that you two are a thing.” Mickey told the boys for at least the fifth time that day. 

“Dad, we get it! We can’t exceed the gay quota for the house. Understood” Yev grinned, releasing Blake’s hand from his hold. 

“They’ll take him back into a group home or somewhere worse.” Mickey ignored Yev’s assurances. 

“DAD! We get it!” Yev cut him off. 

“Here she is.” Ian stood up and instinctively went to Mickey. 

The older man was pale with nerves. He accepted Ian’s gentle peck before he went to open the door. 

 

Alice Burton was the same lady Mickey spoke to when he first visited the DFS offices before Christmas. He only learned her name on his third visit to the city offices, and only because she introduced herself to Ian like she’d been waiting for him all her life. Ian just smiled politely and let Mickey lead the show. They filled out all of the paperwork and filed it before New Years. Now it was late January and they were about to have their first home visit. Blake was nervous. He didn’t want to have to leave the place he felt at home. He didn’t want to leave Yev, who he’d grown even closer to over the last few weeks. They were still taking it slow, their kisses were hot and heavy and included a limited amount of dry humping (terminology which Blake thought was _hilarious_ when he read it in an article online) but they hadn’t progressed beyond that. If Blake was being honest, he was fine with that. After a toxic start to being sexually active it was a relief to be able to date and not have the expectation of more hanging over his head. Yev was so laid back he was virtually horizontal. If Blake was feeling clingy Yev would happily welcome him into his tiny sleeping space and spoon the younger boy as they slept. If Blake needed space Yev knew and let him be. It was working out so far so good, much to the relief of Ian and Mickey. The last thing Blake wanted to do was make life difficult for the two men who’d taken him in. He knew he was a moody shit sometimes. He had dark periods when he barely wanted to speak to people, even Yev. But they all accepted him as he was. He was allowed to just... _be_. 

 

Alice Burton greeted the family warmly and gave Blake a less than subtle once over. 

“Looks like they’re feeding you. That’s a good start.” She winked. 

“That’s all we seem to do.” Ian joked. “Can I get you a cup of something? Tea, coffee? Vodka?”

Mickey glared at lan in horror but Alice just laughed. 

“Not while I’m on the clock. But you can buy me one later.” She purred. “I won’t take up much of your time. I just want to get a feel for the set up you’ve got here.”

“Sure. Well...this is our son Yevgeny. Yev lives here pretty much full time. His mom lives in the Northside and he stays there every few weeks.” Ian explained to Alice.

She nodded and made some notes in her book. “Hello Yevgeny.”

“Hi Ms Burton. Please call me Yev.”

Her face lit up at his polite greeting. “Okay Yev. In that case you can call me Alice.”

“Thank you. Would you like to sit?”

Alice perched on the chair Ian had vacated and looked directly at Blake. 

“So, we have a file on you at least two inches thick back at the office. How did you end up here looking like butter wouldn’t melt?”

Blake smiled shyly. “It’s been a weird few months...I’m part of the LGBTQ Youth Center and I met Mickey and Ian when they came by to visit their friend, Trevor. The guy who runs the project. Mickey’s a mechanic and he offered to help me work on a van that needed some work. Then he let me use his auto shop to fix up the van.”

Alice was scribbling as fast as Blake was talking. 

“And how did you move in here?”

Blake glanced at Mickey, who nodded his prompting. 

“I couldn’t stay at the shelter anymore. I started sleeping in the van. These guys found out, chewed me out and brought me here.”

Alice nodded along, humming quietly as she wrote. “And how do you feel now?”

Blake flushed pink and he anxiously twisted his fingers. “Like I’ve got a home. And a family.”

“Yev...you’re okay with this arrangement?” She looked at the older boy and saw his face light up. He fixed her with a winning smile. 

“Oh absolutely. He’s like the brother I always wanted.” He announced enthusiastically. 

Blake gawped at him in disbelief while Ian broke into a coughing fit. Mickey paled even more and nearly fainted on the spot. 

Alice grinned and made another note. “I’m glad to hear it. You’ve obviously become good friends.”

“Very good friends.” Yev agreed happily, ignoring the next bout of coughing from Ian. 

 

The visit didn’t last much longer than that. Blake would be interviewed alone at the next scheduled meeting, making sure he wasn’t under any duress, and they would also discuss the ongoing issue of not a single high school in Chicago being willing to have Blake as their student. Mickey assured Alice that Blake wasn’t loitering on street corners and he was working hard at the auto shop and looking at starting an apprenticeship. That seemed to satisfy her and she left them with a promise to be back within a couple of weeks. 

 

As soon as she left Blake reeled around on Yev, who was silently giggling so his shoulders rocked back and forth. He shoved him firmly and Yev broke into hysterical laughter, with Ian joining in. 

“You got some kinda sick incest thing goin on? You sick fuck!” Blake snarled at his boyfriend. 

Yev couldn’t breathe around his laughter. 

“Yeah laugh it up Chuckles.” Blake glowered and stormed to his room. 

Mickey shook his head at his son. “Layin it on thick there, kiddo.”

“Think she bought it?” Yev grinned. 

“Go check on the kid you just freaked the fuck out.” Mickey rolled his eyes. 

 

Blake calmed down after a long night of silent treatment and gave in when Yev asked him to share his bed that night. They stayed awake to talk into the early hours. 

“They’re gonna make me go back to school.” Blake sighed anxiously. 

“What’s the problem?” Yev asked him. 

“How many times you had a hot dinner? That’s how many times I’ve been expelled.”

Yev chuckled and buried his face in Blake’s neck, pressing a kiss there before pulling back. “What did you do?”

“You want a list?”

“Sure...”

“Hit a teacher, sparked a riot in the cafeteria, set fire to a gym mat, got caught giving a married janitor a handy j in a closet...ironic huh, stole a car which I later found out was the principal’s, came to school high, sold weed, general attitude and behavioral issues.” He reeled off and Yev felt his jaw swing open. 

“You’re kiddin me right?”

Blake shook his head. “You thought I was a nice guy? Shame on you.”

Yev tackled him so Blake was flat on his back and Yev was looming over him. 

“You _are_ a nice guy.”

Blake rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“So you made some mistakes. So what? You’re gonna hear all about my Dad’s sordid past soon enough. You think Alice fuckin Burton doesn’t already know all the shit my parents did back in the day? It’s all gonna come out.” Yev argued.

He leaned down and kissed Blake tenderly. “It’s goin to be fine. If you don’t wanna go back to school you need to strike a deal. Tell them you’ll do your GED at the community college and keep working at the shop with Dad.” He murmured against Blake’s lips. 

“Y’know Yev, your pillow talk needs work.” Blake grinned and pulled Yev back down into a kiss. 

“I’m going to stay at my Mom’s for a couple of days. She’s pissed with me for not going sooner.” Yev sighed loudly. 

Blake nodded to hide his sudden swooping butterflies. “Sure.”

“I’m going after school Friday and I’ll be back Sunday.”

“Right.”

“I’ll miss you.” Yev whispered. 

Blake nudged him in the ribs. “Sap.”

 

The boys went on a date on Thursday evening before Yev went away for the weekend. It wasn’t exactly fine dining, they decided on Fiona’s diner and ordered double cheeseburgers with everything. They were just finishing up when Blake went rigid.

“What’s goin on?” Yev frowned. 

“That’s the guy...from the shelter...his name is Carter.” Blake tilted his head to the counter. 

Yev sat bolt upright and looked over to where Blake directed. There was a guy ordering something from a young female server. About six foot, muscular and looking at least a decade older than Blake even though he was seventeen at most. 

“Fuck.” Yev gaped. “He’s a beast. He could’ve killed you.”

Blake snorted. “I can take care of myself.”

“How much did he take?”

“Nearly five hundred.”

“Fuck!” Yev let out an involuntary yelp. “We need to get it back.”

“You suicidal?” 

Yev ignored him and reached for his cell phone. He flashed a smirk at Blake while his call rang. 

“Hey. You busy? I’ve got a favor to ask. I know! Alright. Listen. You know Blake had some money taken? A lot. We’ve got eyes on the guy. Can you help us get it back? Fiona’s place. The diner. Yeah. Wait for you outside. Cool. Thanks!”

Blake listened to the one-sided conversation and scowled. “What the fuck Yev? You called your Dad down here?”

Yev laughed and grabbed Blake by the hand. “Relax. It’s gonna be good. I know people.”

 

Twenty minutes later Yev had paid for their meal and pulled Blake outside, avoiding eye contact with the thief at the counter. Barely a moment later a car sped up alongside them and screeched to a halt. The back door opened and a tall woman in a skin tight dress got out. She wore red stilettos and a fur coat. Blake couldn’t take his eyes off the newcomer. Yev approached the woman and held his arms out to hug her. 

“Zhenya...” She greeted. 

Yev kissed her cheek. “Hey Mom.”

Blake’s eyes bugged out in shock. The first thought in his mind was surprise that Mickey got close enough to this woman to produce Yev. 

“Mom, this is my boyfriend Blake.”

Her attention was diverted to Blake. She regarded him coolly, her ice blue eyes fixed on his face. 

“Blake. This is my mom, Svetlana.”

He held his hand out and she shook it with a squeeze. A warning squeeze. 

“Blake.”

Even saying just his name struck fear into his soul. 

“Where is thief?” She drawled in her thick accent. 

“At the counter. Tall guy. Built like a gorilla.” Yev pointed out. 

Svetlana nodded once and headed to the door. 

“Stay here. I get money.”

 

The boys pressed themselves up against the window and watched Svetlana work her magic. They couldn’t hear her words but they could see by the expression of absolute terror on Carter’s face that she was going full on Russian psycho on the guy. 

“You know people, huh.” Blake exhaled shallowly. 

“Yeah. My Mom is a million times scarier than my Dad.” Yev laughed and leaned into Blake. 

“Can’t believe that’s your Mom.”

“Hmm. Baffles me sometimes too.”

They stood back from the door when Svetlana flounced back out and slammed the door behind her. She handed over a wedge of bills to Blake. 

“Your money. With interest. Stay away from idiots. I cannot be here all of time.” She spoke to Blake but glanced back to Yev. “You bring your boy tomorrow. He stay. I want to know boy you like. See if I like. Maybe he is too much like piece of shit husband for my Zhenya. We’ll see.”

Yev chuckled and hugged his mother tightly. “Okay Mom. But you’ve gotta be nice. Thanks for doing this. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Blake was confused until he realized he was going to stay with this woman at the weekend. Fear shot through him. He watched as the fascinating woman swept back into the waiting car and sped off. 

 

The walk back home was spent with Blake mostly repeating the same thing. 

“NINE HUNDRED DOLLARS!”

Yev rolled his eyes. “You can buy the burgers next time.”

Blake grabbed Yev by the wrist and pulled him into a shop doorway, pressing him against the wall and kissing him deeply. 

“Your family’s fuckin crazy.” He mumbled between kisses. “But I like them.”

 

 


End file.
